


cupid hit me cupid hit me with precision

by 99pinksausages



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park youtuber!au, M/M, Youtuber - Freeform, basically 2park as youtubers, chamwink, im a fan of fathia and agung, im filo tho but i love indomie, inspired by fathia izzati and agung hapsah, nielwink, winkcham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: Jihoon holds a camera infront of his face, “We’ve finally met!” he said while laughing.Woojin heard the most beautiful laugh in his life through Park Jihoon.”Where should I sit?” he asked Jihoon as he shifted the camera to Jihoon and at the backseat, “You can sit in the trunk, nah just kidding sit here beside me.” Jihoon said as he laughed.





	cupid hit me cupid hit me with precision

**Author's Note:**

> youtuber!2park  
> inspired by fathia izzati and agung hapsah if u know them i love them so much. im not indonesian tho im a filo and i love indomie.  
> the bold ones are shown in Woojin's vlog and the ones that are not in bold happened off cam

 

**“So guys, I’m on my way to see Park Jihoon. Like finally! A lot of you requested a collab but we’ll see!” Woojin’s walking out out of his apartment and pressed the elevator down button. He rode the elevator and walked outside his apartment building.**

 

**“Jihoon told me he’ll meet me in GS25 but I don’t see a Park Jihoon in GS25. What a scam.” he fishes out his phone from his pocket and starts dialing Jihoon’s number. He showed the camera his phone before he put it on his ear, “I’m calling Jihoon.  Hi! Where are you? I’m in front of GS25 already…”**

 

**Woojin surveyed the area as he saw a black car on hazard infront of GS25, the car window was rolled down, “Oh! There you are!”**

 

**Jihoon holds a camera infront of his face, “We’ve finally met!” he said while laughing.** Woojin heard the most beautiful laugh in his life through Park Jihoon **.”Where should I sit?” he asked Jihoon as he shifted the camera to Jihoon and at the backseat, “You can sit in the trunk, nah just kidding sit here beside me.” Jihoon said as he laughed.**

 

**Woojin walked to enter Jihoon’s car, “Wow so this is how you look in person, Park Woojin!” and the car was filled with laughter. “Oh my gosh this is real! The great Park Jihoon is in front of me. And this is fucking awkward.”**

 

**Jihoon covered his face, “yeah and weird this is weird. It’s not just me right?”**

 

**“Yeah, this is weird to. Okay so we are going to a cafe!” Woojin answered. With that Jihoon started driving, “You know what we are gonna have a tour in Seoul and we are gonna spend the whole day vlogging around.” Jihoon said while driving. “Are we really gonna do that?” Woojin asked. “Uhmmm...no.” then Jihoon laughed.**

 

Woojin turned of his camera and started talking to Jihoon. “I’m really looking forward to this collab project with you whatever we may come up with.” Woojin laughed and he excitedly looked out on the window to see the streets of Seoul. “Me too, a lot of my subscribers have been asking me to collab with you, the Great Park Woojin. And thank you for responding to my invitation.” Woojin smiled as Jihoon continued to drive.

 

They arrived at a mall and Jihoon parked his car.  **“I always want to be the person who wears nothing but pink but I still have some yellow in me. It’s like etched in my soul.” Jihoon said. Woojin showed the camera his outfit, “I’m always black. Head to foot. It’s easier everything goes well with black especially black.” and the two burst into a laughter.**

 

They walked towards the entrance. “Wanna go grab something to eat before we go to the cafe? The others are not yet there.” Jihoon asked. Woojin nodded, “I’m in. where will we eat?”

 

“I was thinking, sushi? Do you like sushi?” Jihoon asked Woojin who’s scanning the stalls inside the mall. “Nope. I haven’t. Maybe this is the right time?” Woojin responded looking like a kid to Jihoon’s shocked face.

 

“What?! You haven’t tried sushi before?!” Jihoon asked Woojin as he shook the latter’s shoulders. “Yeah. I’m fucking scared of raw fish. But i’ll try it for you.” Woojin responded giving Jihoon the sweetest smile he can ever show.

 

“Okay we are eating sushi today!” and Jihoon dragged him towards the sushi restaurant which Woojin did not mind to remember because Jihoon’s holding his hand dragging him.  **“I can’t believe i’m walking with Park Jihoon. This is surreal.” Woojin said as Jihoon make peace signs and jump in front of the camera. “I’m happy we are eating sushi today because he said he haven’t tried eating one!”**

 

They rode the escalator towards the second floor where the sushi restaurant is located. “What do you want to do the most in life, Park Jihoon?” a curious Woojin asked.  **“Well I love to sit down and chill. We’re gonna do that later in a bingsu place!”**

 

They reached the sushi restaurant and Jihoon ordered for Woojin as well. Jihoon grabbed a sushi while filming it,  **“This is yours too! I’m happy we are eating sushi!” he said as he lay the plates down. He poured soy sauce on a saucer and talked about how it is illegal in Japan to mix the wasabi in the soy sauce but Koreans do it anyway. “Wait, Woojin have you tried Wasabi before?”**

 

**“No. I’m like virgin in a lot of things and that includes sushi and wasabi.” Woojin responded which made the other laugh. “It’s good really! Sushi tastes so good. Actually no! For first timers it’s not good but keep eating okay?” Jihoon said.**

 

**Woojin lifts the sushi and examines it while Jihoon holds his camera for him. “How am I supposed to eat this? Do i eat this whole?” he asked Jihoon. “Yeah just eat it in one go! And don’t barf it.”**

 

**“What if I do? Oh my fucking gosh save me!” and he eats the sushi in one go and chews eat . He looks like a goat chewing on his grass. “Keep chewing it. Don’t think that it’s raw and just think how fresh it is.” Jihoon said while waiting for Woojin to finish chewing.**

 

**“It was actually pretty good. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.  Okay bottomline, sushi is not that bad and you should give it a try.”** and they continued to eat. Jihoon looks so happy because Woojin’s eating the sushi pretty well.

 

“Why did I not try eating sushi before? I missed a lot in my life. Thank you, Jihoon. Meeting you is actually bringing good in my life already.” Woojin said as he puts a sushi in his mouth.

 

“I’m glad too that we got this opportunity to meet up and eat fucking sushi with wasabi.” Jihoon smiled as they eat and eat and eat.

 

After the finished eating at the sushi restaurant, they went to the cafe. They met their friends there. “I’m buying drinks, what do you want Jihoon? It’s on me.” Woojin asked.

 

“Hey we want some free drinks too!” a vlogger named Seongwoo said. “Hyung I’ll treat you next time when you go to Busan.” Woojin replied to his whining hyung.

 

“I’ll have iced green tea with soy milk! Any size will do! Thank you, Woojin!” Jihon said as he showed Woojin the sweetest smile he can produce.

 

**Woojin came back with two identical drinks and he handed Jihoon the other one. “Thank you, Woojin! What did you get?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity because their drinks looked the same.**

 

**“The same as yours. I was so curious about the soy milk. Let’s give it a try!” he pushed the straw down the hole and he took a sip from his drink. “Oh! Wow! This is so much better than the one with regular milk! Soy milk tastes better! Another hack from Park Jihoon everyone! Ask the barista to change your milk to soy milk.” and Jihoon smiled as he clapped for himself.**

 

**The group drank their coffees and teas and talked about stuffs.** After finishing their drinks, they went to an art gallery. Everyone’s roaming around the gallery when Woojin spotted Jihoon staring at a painting. He realized he could stare at Jihoon all day and all night 24/7.

 

**Jihoon noticed Woojin at his back and the latter decided to walk forward. “This one’s called ‘Lost angel’ and I don’t get it!” Jihoon said to the camera. “I’m definitely lost just by look at it.” Woojin commented.** Can Jihoon be my lost angel?

 

After roaming around the gallery, they went to this bingsu restaurant.  **“This is my favorite bingsu place. Will we order separately or do we share?” Jihoon asked Woojin. “We can share. I don’t have a sweet tooth but I like bingsu so.”** Just the idea of sharing made Woojin feel butterflies in his fucking stomach. Woojin can’t believe this shit, he definitely likes Park Jihoon.  **“Okay then, we are sharing. I’ll order the largest one. Go find a seat.”**

 

**“Okay so Jihoon’s ordering bingsu. This day is definitely a Jihoon day all we did is eat his favorite food. Which was a good thing because those are the things i wanted to try but I just don’t have enough motivation for it. Thank God for Jihoon. Oh here he is.” Jihoon approached with a large bowl full of shaved iced with red bean toppings.**

 

**They ate the bingsu which satisfied Woojin on the first three bites. “Say aah!” as he puts a spoon infront of Jihoon’s mouth, the latter is shy but still opened his mouth. Jihoon also did the same.**

 

**After eating, they just walking around outside taking some videos and such. They went to this office where the two of them are invited. They spent another good two hours inside the office until Woojin needs to leave.**

 

**Jihoon hailed a taxi for him.** “Today’s a fun one. Thank you, Jihoon! See you again tomorrow?” Woojin said.

 

“Thank you too, Woojin! Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Jihoon replied.  **Woojin went inside the car and waved at Jihoon sadly until his taxi drove off.**

 

He went back to his hotel and texted Jihoon saying, “Thank you for today really! I had lots of new experiences. Tomorrow again. ^^”

 

He started editing his videos while having realizations that Jihoon is the one for him. He’s been a subscriber of Jihoon since Jihoon’s channel is still full of dance covers. He really liked him and he never imagined he’ll meet him someday. Well he started his channel in Youtube because of him.

 

Woojin put ‘him.’ as his vlog’s title and started uploading it. He decided to go to Jihoon’s channel to rewatch a video titled,”How I met my Boyfriend”. Woojin would occasionally watch this thinking he is Jihoon’s boyfriend. Well Jihoon‘s boyfriend is a dancer too.

 

Kang Daniel is so lucky to have Jihoon. He’s nothing compared to Daniel, he has like 2 million subscribers on Youtube and he’s just a speck of dust in this universe compared to him.

 

But for now he’ll enjoy his time with Jihoon and their future collaboration.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this! talk to me thru my twt [ 99pinksausages ](https://twitter.com/99pinksausages) and please let me know if you want a sequel comment down hehehehe also check out agung and fathia's [ cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QJwqHvpOlk)


End file.
